Misery Loves My Company
by Nova Phoenixx
Summary: I have heard of countless news stories of people being abducted while just minding their business, going about their day. I have seen many movies of people being kidnapped while taking a walk, never to be heard of again. Never in my life could I ever think something like that would happen to me. Three-Shot
1. Taken

_**Yet another story creation that happens when I get an Idea stuck in my head. I would like to thank those who liked my last One-Shot. This isn't so much a One-Shot, but a Three-Shot. A Triforce, if you will. *Grunts like Link* I plan to upload the next part two days after this one, and then the last part two days after that. Id like to say it was a weird concept, but i have seen weirder and darker stories in the Jori section before. So mine might be tame. Who knows!**_

_**AN: The cover image I used from this story comes from a tumblr by the name of **__**ohitsgillies**__**. I edited it to remove wording. Im not sure if there are any rule against it, but If that person is a FF member and sees the picture and wants it removed, feel free to PM me and i will do so. I really liked the picture and thought it captured the tone i wanted.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Taken **_

I don't understand what happened.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that something is in my mouth. Its round and plastic, I also feel something on each side of my mouth, also preventing me from closing my mouth.

_I don't like this._

I try to remove the object from my mouth, but realize that I can't because my hands are bound, and behind my back. I also feel that I can't stand because something is wrapped around my ankles.

_I don't like this!_

So, I figure, 'Why not open my eyes and see what's wrong.' But I can't open my eyes for some reason, because something is around them, and it goes around my head, and it's really tight. My guess is that it's a blindfold.

_I DON'T LIKE THIS! _

I want to panic, I really want to panic, like I just wanna freak out, and if it weren't for the things my dad taught me, spazzing out would have been the first thing done. He said not to panic in high pressure situations. That action clouds your judgment, it makes you do stupid things, and you need to keep your head so you can assess the situation. So, I decided to just lay there and concentrate and try to understand the now and then. So, right now, I'm bound, I can feel what I think are covers under my fingers so I believe I'm on a bed. I don't hear anyone else so I guess I'm alone, unless the sicko is just sitting in a corner watching me. I wiggle my toes and feel that they are still enclosed, so my sneakers are still on, I rub my thighs together, my shorts are still on. I touch my lower back and feel fabric, my shirt is still on. So, the guy didn't remove my clothes, gives me hope that they might not want to rape me, at least right now. Maybe they just wanna kill me and dump the body.

I twist my arms to my right side and I can extend my fingers and feel my right pants pocket. I raise my knees up to see if I can get a better angle to get my phone, but when my fingers do get inside my pocket, I feel nothing.

_He took my phone._

My head hits the bed again in frustration and defeat. I thought if I could call someone, they could help me somehow. Do not cry, do not cry.

I start thinking how I got here. I remember I was hiking on the Runyon Canyon Loop. I remember seeing a nice spring off the beaten path and decided to go there and check it out. I remember getting there and resting for a bit, because it was farther than I thought. I remember stretching before getting ready to return to the trail…..

Then I remember a slight pinch in the back of my thigh, kind of like you feel when you get a shot. I bring back my legs as far as I can to feel my thigh, in the area I remember the pain being in, and I feel….a band aid. Someone did inject me with something! That's why I felt sleepy and don't remember anything. I don't remember anyone being behind me, did the shoot me from afar or something? Maybe with some sort of tranquilizer gun or something. I don't get it.

I begin moving around on the bed again, trying to find a comfortable position when I feel something pocking me in my butt. I feel inside my back pocket….oh my god. He didn't take it? He didn't take it! I pull out the Swiss army knife I carry around and feel around to flip up the knife part. I lie on my side and bring back my legs enough so that I can slide the blade around the bindings on my ankles.

I'm glad to find out they are only ropes. I begin sliding it back and forth across the rope until I get through one of them, and instantly I feel the ropes give. That's all I need. Before I could do anything else, like try and get the blade between the ropes on my hands, I begin to hear a noise, it sounds like footfalls on steps.

_Shit! It's him!_

I quickly fold the knife back up and place it in my back pocket. I then lie prone and pretend to be asleep. Not 3 seconds later, I hear a key in a lock and I hear the door being opened. I take notice of the direction the sound came from. I don't hear anything for a few seconds, I'm assuming the guy was just staring at me, or guys, hell, there could be a group of them. I shudder at the thought.

I hear footsteps again, and I hear them getting closer to me. I try to remain calm and not stiffen up like I want to, then they would know I'm awake. I hear two things come into contact with something close to my head, I'm thinking it's a dresser or something. It sounded like a plate, and maybe a cup, not sure. I then feel a presence right in front of my face…and then their breath. Their face is right in front of mine…

Next I feel fingernails on my legs, being slowly dragged from my ankles up until they reach my shorts. It's taking everything in me not to move. I feel the hand go past my shorts, up my torso, right over my breast. Thankfully the hand doesn't stay there for long and it keeps moving until I feel it at my neck. Well that's weird, this guy has soft hands, not something I would expect from some sort of crazed mountain kidnapper. I hear, and feel some sort of release behind my head, and then the object in my mouth being pulled out. So it was a gag ball. I guess they didn't want me screaming when I work up. I tried to close my mouth as slowly and as normally as I could as not to arouse their suspicion. I can feel the saliva that collected in my mouth now pool on the bed at the corner of my lips. The hand returns to the back of my head and then pulls my head until, before I know it, my lips meet his.

_This psycho is kissing me! I don't like this!_

I keep my lips from moving against theirs, but that doesn't seem to stop them from kissing, at least in their eyes, an unconscious person. I then feel a tongue worm its way past my lips, between my teeth and into my mouth. The sicko is just licking all around. _God, make it stop_.

While this is happening, I try to think of other things, like how long it's been since I was taken. Minutes, hours, days? Am I being missed yet by my family and friends? I was supposed to meet up with my best friend for dinner after my hike. I wonder what's going on through their mind right now.

Another thing I notice, and it's hard not too, is how soft the person's lips are, I don't even feel a beard or any kind of stubble. This is not fitting into the picture of some crazed mountain 'cabin in the woods' guy hauling me off somewhere. Maybe it's some high school or frat guy doing some sort of twisted prank, cause if that's the case, then I have a far better chance of living and not being cut up into pieces. Then again, that could still happen. The news shows that young people do horrific things all the time..

When my mysterious captor is done with his sloppy one sided make out session, I feel them back away, then I feel hands at my feet turning me until they hang off the bed. I remember that the ropes are cut, and a quick tug of my legs could set them free. I feel their presence right in front of me, So, I decided to do something crazy. Hopefully not life ending crazy.

I quickly pull my legs up, bringing my knees to my chest, and then kicking out as hard as I can.

I hit something.

I hit a body.

I hit his body.

I hear them groan out in pain and hear them fall to the floor, it sounded hard, and I hope it hurt. I flail my legs until the ropes give and I can move them freely again.

_Yes!_

I wiggle to the edge so I can stand and taking another chance, kicking my foot out to where I thought they landed, again I hit them, I think it was their stomach because it sounded like the breath was knocked out of them. I can't say I was too broken up about it. I started moving towards where I heard the door open, first I hit a wall, then I hit the door, thankfully third time was the charm because I was out in the area on the other side of that door. Then I remembered…stairs. I don't know if their stairs going up or down. If they're going up, I can only look like a fool tripping up them, if their stairs going down, I will look like a fool, and probably break my neck. It's a decision I have to make quickly, so I extend my foot looking for the step till it hits it. Then I move closer and extend the same foot again….it hits another step! I'm downstairs! Yes! I don't have to worry about falling down and killing myself!

It's weird how in this situation, I can feel happy that I'm stuck in someone's basement rather than their attic. As I begin to take another step to what in my overhyped mind is freedom, I feel that hope being dashed as quickly as it came.

Arms come around my waist and grip me tight.

_No!_

I feel them breathing in my ear.

I feel myself being dragged backwards.

Back to that room.

My legs are kicking everywhere, but it does very little to stop them.

I'm tossed back on the bed. I try to move away again, still as blind as I was when I woke up, but they don't let me. I struggle, I yell, I twist and shake, they damn sure know I'm awake so no need to be quiet. They restrain me, then straddle me. Next I feel a slap across my face, and it makes me stop. It didn't hurt badly, and I'm sure they know they could have done it harder, but they didn't want to. Then they place their hand around my neck. It wasn't a death grip, but I could tell the person wanted me to stop moving. I could also feel their ragged breath on my face. Yet another thing I notice, their breath wasn't as….I guess, rancid as I expected it to be, to be honest, it was minty. Something I thought I detected during their oral journey of my mouth. I feel their face lower to mine, until their lips where right on my ear.

"Please, please don't do that again…"

….

….

….

_What!?_

_That's not a guy's voice, that's a girl's voice! Some girl kidnapped me? Why? What the hell did I do? Why the hell did she kiss me? What the hell is happening?_

I internally calm myself before speaking. "Who are you?"

They didn't say anything, or should I say _she_ didn't say anything right away. I feel her shift upwards a bit feel her move hair away from my face, hair I figure must be a mess. Then she starts touching my face and her thumb comes in contact with my lips. She starts rubbing it over my lips, back and forth. I then feel bread touch my lips.

"You should eat." She says to me. I don't know what the hell this is. I turn my head away. What if there's more sleepy drugs in the food.

"So you can drug me again? No thanks."

"I-its peanut butter and jelly…I-I made it myself…please eat it."

"I'm not eating it! Now let me go!" I yelled at her. I wasn't going to panic, at least not yet, but I damn sure was angry.

I felt her get off of me and grab my right leg, pulling it towards her. Then I felt something lock around my ankle. _Lock_, like metal, not rope, metal!

"What the hell did you put on me?!"

"You can't leave…I can't let you leave..i can't let you leave me.."

"What the hell do you mean you can't let me leave?" I used my other foot to kick at it. It was metal, it was a chain, and she chained me to something.

_Oh god, no._

"I should go, Goodnight." She said, and I hear her move around. She's leaving isn't she? She's gonna lock me in this room again.

"Hey! No, no, no, no, no! Come back. Let me go! LET ME GO!" I yell at her, but she doesn't respond. All I hear is a door closing, and a lock being put into place again. "Come back here and let me go!" I get up and run to the door, hearing the chain on the floor behind me. I begin kicking the door with everything I got. I still don't consider this panicking, just me being angry at my situation. Of course, kicking does nothing. She doesn't return, the door stays in place, and my one too hard kick leaves me on the floor.

Again, I'm alone.

And Trapped.

And now, hungry.

I really wish I had eaten that sandwich.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep on the floor, which wasn't as hard as I was expecting. Feels like a carpet. I instantly smell something.

_Food_

It smells like bacon. I'd know the smell of bacon a mile away. That's what woke me up, food.

She's back isn't she?

I feel a hand shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. An act that was not needed. "Ummm, can you wake up? I have some food here for you."

God I am hungry. So damn hungry. I don't want this girl feeding me, if I eat her food, it's like I'm giving in and accepting my captivity. I don't want to give in. I don't accept this.

"I'm not hungr-" Before I could even finish my sentence, I am betrayed.

By my stomach no less, as it growls. Always at the wrong time.

"Are you sure? Your stomach says you are hungry. You need to eat, you haven't since two days ago."

_Two days ago! I was taken Two days ago?!_

Oh my god, I thought maybe it was a few hours. What I was thinking was just some game doesn't seem that way now, and it hits me so hard..

_I really was kidnapped…._

I want to cry, I can't even cry because I can't even open my eyes. This thing is so tight around my face that air can't even get through. Somehow that's doesn't stop me from trying.

"Oh, no no. Please don't cry beautiful. Please don't. I don't want to see you cry." Now, why did that sound sincere? Why would she care wither I cried or not.

I did stop. I don't want to give this psycho the pleasure of seeing me hurt. I didn't have much hope return to me though. I feel arms wrap under my own as I'm lifted up from the floor. I'm dragged over to the bed in the middle. "Do you mind sitting up?"

I move into a sitting position as I fold my legs up Indian style. I feel the bed give a bit, meaning she's on it as well.

"I really think you should eat. Your stomach wants you to eat. You should listen to it."

"Fine." I say, without any real emotion.

"Can I trust that you won't try to kick me again? It really hurt last night." So it is morning time. That carpet shouldn't have been that comfortable.

I just nod my head.

"Thank you." I smell the bacon getting closer to my face. Damn her. I'm pretty sure she couldn't drug the bacon, so cautiously, I open my mouth as heaven enters it. _God this tastes good_.

"I'm glad you like it." I can practically hear the smile her voice. Her sick, psychotic voice. How the hell did she know I …oh I think I just moaned, that's how. Ok, never mind.

She keeps feeding me the bacon until there is no more. I'm still hungry.

"I-um, I have pancakes and eggs here as well. Would you like them?"

"Pancakes and Eggs? Food is one of the ways to my heart. God if this woman didn't kidnap me, I'd feel like we could be friends. But since she did, we can't.

"Are you here alone?" I ask her.

"Y-yes I am."

"So, you kidnaped me all by yourself?"

"Could you please not say that? I didn't kidnap you."

She didn't just say that, did she? "Really? Then what the hell do you call this?!" I say as I shake my body, emphasizing that's I can barely move, and can't even see. "You have ropes around my wrist, behind my back, you have something covering my eyes so I can't see. You have a chain around my leg so I can escape!"

I just felt the anger I tried to keep down rising up. "You shot me with some type of tranquilizer like I was some sort of animal! You take me to, god knows where the hell we are! You have me locked in a room! How is this not kidnaping!?"

I hear a fork on a plate. "You should finish eating."

She just ignores me. I'm pissed and she just acts like its nothing. I feel pancake touch my lips, I try to be stubborn but I'm still hungry, so I open them again and allow her to keep feeding me. She alternates between the pancakes and eggs, and sometimes she puts both on the same fork. It's delicious. For a crazy kidnapper, the girl can cook. The next time she goes to feed me I feel some syrup, and I hope its syrup, drip on my thigh, and then on the corner of my mouth when I'm eating it. I feel her brush her thumb across that spot, collecting the syrup….and then I hear a sucking sound.

_Did she just..put that thumb in her mouth?_

Before I can even process _that_ thought, I feel a tongue on my thigh at the other syrup spot. And then a few kisses around it. "Mmmmm" I hear her moan. _What the hell._

"Why-why did you do that?" I as her.

"I spilled some syrup on your leg. I apologies."

"Why didn't you wipe it up with a napkin?"

"B-because….I don't know." She says to me. "Because you're really pretty."

"So you kidnapped me because I'm pretty?"

"I didn't kidnap you!" She yells at me.

I back away from her a bit, as much as I can in my position. I figure this is where the killing starts. I hold my breath for a few seconds…but nothing comes. I hear her clear her throat. Then I feel her hands on my thighs, rubbing up and down in a soothing like way.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell at you. I would like it if you stop saying that word."

"Is there a term you would like me to use?" I say after releasing that breath. I wonder if she caught the sarcasm.

"Yes there is. I brought us together."

I brought us together? What does that even mean?

I feel food return to my lips. "You should continue eating." I turn my head away. As much as I would like to finish the meal, I need to know a bit more about all of this. "I'm not eating anymore until I have some answers. First off, could you please take this thing off of my eyes?"

I feel her place the plate on the bed then I feel her hands on my face. Just tracing over my features. Then I feel her hands at the back of my head as she began to undo whatever was around my face.

"Since you took my phone and wallet, I'm guessing you already know my name."

"I do. You have a beautiful name."

I feel the strap release from behind my head. She pulls the shroud from my eyes, giving me the gift of sight once again. As my eyes adjust, I take notice of some things.

The bed I'm on is big, like king size.

There are no windows in this room. So I can throw the thought of escaping out a window away.

There are the other normal things here you would expect, a dresser, chair, a closet etc.

There's a clock on the wall and a digital one on the nightstand.

June 15th, it says.

I went on my hike on the 13th. If someone does report me missing, it wouldn't go into effect until today sometime.

There's a bathrooms down here. I'm so glad I won't have to relieve myself in some sort of bucket.

There's also a TV down here. There's light coming from lamps in the ceiling and a corner in the room. So, where ever I am at least has power. Maybe I'm in a city and not in the woods like I thought.

Then there are my closer surroundings….

The wallpaper on the wall.

The plate with half eaten food on it.

The orange juice on the nightstand.

The girl sitting identical to me, right in front of me. Her head is down, and her unkempt hair is hiding her face.

Button up lacy shirt, unbuttoned enough that her bra is exposed, and most of her stomach.

Flowing frilly skirt that went past her knees.

Silver Necklace.

Black polish on her fingernails.

Barefoot, and black polish on her toes too.

Pale skin. Pale creamy skin.

My first instinct was to try and hit her. Something I couldn't do with my hands trapped. I figure to try and be nice, last time I wasn't I was left hungry and alone. So far, not kicking her in the chest has gotten me food and that blindfold off my head. It may get me my freedom. Being nice might be the better thing to do.

_For the moment_.

"Mind telling me your name?" I ask her carefully.

She used her hands to push her hair behind her ears, and I see her face.

Nope, really really not the face of a crazy mountain kidnapper. Not by a long shot.

"M-my n-ame is Jadelyn. But, if you want, you can call me Jade."

* * *

_**I tried to be Vague on who was in what position for as long as i could. Anyone knew from the get go?**_

_**Anyone surprised?**_

_**Anyone think this is crap?**_

_**Lemme Know..**_


	2. Assimilate

_**Id like to thank those of you for the follows, faves, and reviews on this strange detour story that I have grown to really like. I'm a few minutes off of it being Friday, when I planed to post it, shame on me, but here it is, part two of my three hitter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Assimilate**_

So, that's the name of girl before me. "Ok, hi Jadelyn. That's a nice name." I say while smiling at her, hoping to ease her. She snapped at me once, god knows what'll make her snap again.

"Th-thanks. Its ok I guess, not as nice as Victoria though." She says, looking down.

"Nonsense. Jadelyn is a beautiful name. Jade is a great one also."

This woman in front of me, is not what I expected. I didn't expect a woman in the first place. Before she came into the room last night, I was expecting some sort of lumberjack bearded crazy guy. I was watching 'The Hills Have Eyes' the night before I took my hike, so 'cannibal mutant freak' even flashed in my mind. Other thoughts, other disturbing thoughts, were of someone who wanted nothing more than to rape me till I begged them to stop, or torture me bloody till I screamed and pleaded to just be killed. It terrified the living shit out of me.

After I heard it was a woman who took me, the rape part left my mind.

Kind of.

But torture wasn't off the table. Then I pictured some sort of woman with a tank top and flannel shirt with the cut off sleeves. I pictured a really short butch looking haircut, tattoos across her arms, and an axe. I pictured some sort of woman who dwarfed me in size. Obviously, that was not the case.

This person here, well she's no older than I am. She has one tattoo on her forearm. She's not large at all, hell, I think I'm taller than her. She also didn't have that weathered look I was expecting. I mean, to be honest, she was beautiful. No flannel, no axe. Well, at least no axe in sight. Maybe pointing out this beauty will help me.

"You know, Jadelyn, you're a very beautiful girl." The way her head snaps to me, it was so fast it's scary. _Shit, did I say the wrong thing?_

"Y-you mean that? You think I'm beautiful?" Her face, she is shocked. Why is she shocked? I figured someone like her would be told that many times by now. It's like she didn't believe me, or couldn't even think her being beautiful was possible.

"Yes, you are. You're very beautiful" I say while smiling. Now, while I was really saying this to get on her good side, it wasn't a lie, she is very pretty.

She begins to blush, furiously. It shows greatly on her skin. I see her eyes begin to water, I see tears begin to fall from her eyes.

_Oh damn_.

She claps her hands together and turns her attention upward to the ceiling. "Thank you, thank you for this gift. Thank you so so much." I hear her whisper. She then turns her attention back to me, leaning forward. "I'm glad. Very glad. I was afraid that you would think I was u-ugly or something. I was afraid I would repulse you. I'm so glad I don't." She says, tears still in her eyes, but smiling. Oh, so these are happy tears. Well, I guess that's good.

"Not at all. No repulsion." She smiles again. She then picks up the fork and goes about helping me finish my breakfast, until every bite is gone.

"I'm glad you like what I made. D-do you think you will want pancakes, eggs and bacon every morning?"

_Every morning?_

_Every morning?!_

She really plans on keeping me here?!

She sees the shock on my face, but apparently interprets it for something else.

"Oh! No no, it was just a suggestion. If you want something else just tell me, I'll make it for you. I think I'm pretty ok cooking wise." She believes I'm shocked at eating Pancakes every morning.

I'm shocked because she plans for me to be here every morning!

"Um, Jadelyn. May I ask you something?"

"Of course, beautiful. You can ask me anything." Now I find myself blushing. I have been told before that I'm pretty, but with most guys, I feel some sort of lecherous intent. When I'm hearing Jade say it, I don't feel like I'm being perved on, I feel like she really means what she's saying. Then I think to last night, when she stuck her tongue down my throat when she thought I was asleep.

There's a serious off balance here.

"You said that you brought us together. Well, what do you mean by that?"

She looks at me for a moment. I can't read her face. She picks up the plate and places it on the nightstand. She then grabs the glass. "I think you should drink your orange juice. I sure your throat must be dry." I take notice of how she avoided the subject. I also take notice how correct she is, I am a bit parched. While the food was safe, putting something in my drink would be very easy. I don't like how she brought up the OJ when I asked this question. I look at it suspiciously. She seems to understand this look.

"Oh! No no. I swear I didn't put anything in the drink. Look." She says as she takes a few sips of it. Smacking her lips. "See, it's just Orange Juice, nothing else. Here, please drink." She says, extending the glass to my lips. Well, unless she decided to bite the bullet and drug herself, I'm guessing that the drink is safe. I nod my head as she tips the glass so I can drink it.

Turns out I'm really thirsty, and I finish it in pretty quickly. Too fast in fact, because some of it spills out over my lips and chin and down my neck. When she pulls the glass back, she has this look in her eyes. Jade puts the glass down again and turns back to me.

"D-do you mind if I…" Then she leans forward and kisses me. She runs her tongue over the spilt juice over my chin, cleaning it up. I'm a bit to shocked to do anything. She then goes for my neck, and I feel her licking and kissing me there.

I…I don't want to feel anything, but my neck happens to be a spot for me. Feeling this strange girl, Jade, kissing me here, it's doing things to me I feel it shouldn't. Not while I'm being held as a captive.

Not while my life still has the possibility of being ended.

Or worse.

I let out a moan. It's a moan I didn't want to let out, but Jade was not making it easy. She's pretty good at what she's doing. I was hoping she didn't hear it.

"You made that noise. I heard it, that noise means you like what I'm doing. I'm glad." She says while nuzzling her face in my neck. "I have been waiting so long for you. Now that you're here, it's like my entire body is uncontrollable. It's like I have my dream right in front of me, and I need to squeeze it-" She grips me in a tight hug. "-to make sure it's real, and that I'm not dreaming, and that it can't be take away from me."

She places her hands behind my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. She bites my lower lip. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that I feel the pinch. "Ow." I say and she stops. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were real. See, if I bite you and you feel it, it's not a dream. Dream people don't feel pain. When you kicked me last night, I felt it, and it hurt. It still kinda hurts." She says pouting while touching the area I kicked her on her side, well, the second time I kicked her. I didn't feel bad last night, today….today I think I do.

I was about to say sorry for kicking her when she decided to kiss me again. Focusing on my bitten lip. "Kisses make things better." She then shakes her head back and forth. I have to admit, I was becoming a bit fearful of her behavior, and it was….erratic. Unpredictable people do unpredictable things.

"I'm sorry, you asked me a question before. Then I gave you some juice, then I kinda lost it because the juice ran down your lips and it looked so amazing and I felt that strange feeling in my stomach, then there was the kissing and biting, and the rambling which I am doing now." I feel her gaze go down my body as she licks her lips.

"You asked why I brought you here. I said I brought us together. I meant it. I was told that I would meet my other half, the other part of my soul. The woman who I belonged to, the woman who belongs to me. The woman who…..might not see what I see, and that I would have to help her see, help her along the path to get where she needs to be, to being with me. That's why I….did the thing I did. If I had come to you and told you this, you might have ran, or called me crazy, or a freak, or tried to hurt me and then I would have lost my chance with you, and I DIDN'T WANT THAT, PLEASE UNDERSTAND I DIDN'T WANT THAT!"

The sudden rise in her voice shook me a bit, her hands on my shoulders shaking me also contributed to that. "Victoria Marie Vega, you belong with me, Jadelyn August West. I will keep you safe, and love you, and hold you and soothe you and do whatever it is I have to keep you happy. You will never, ever have need for anyone else ever again. I will be everything for you."

I…I can't even really comprehend what I'm hearing. She actually believes in the term 'soulmate' strongly enough that she would take to removing me from my life and placing me in her own.

"I will buy you things that you want, things that you need. We can talk about things that you want to talk about, like if you're feeling sad or mad, or just want to vent during our…special time of the month." She then grabs me by my waist, pulling me into her lap. I let out a little yelp. She looks away, almost embarrassed like.

"Also, I-I can be a great lover for you. I have read lots of things online, and seen lots of videos. I think…no, No! I know I can make you happy in the bedroom. I have seen many of the things that two people can do with each other, some of it looked really really fun." She says with a giddy smile on her face.

''There were things that looked pretty interesting." She says with a sly smile on her face.

"Then, there were things that looked pretty weird and strange." She says with a real faraway look on her face.

"I am willing to try any of those things in order to make you happy and excited to be with me." She stops and scratches her head. "Well, almost anything. I mean, the things I saw that had to do with….urination and excrement, that did not look too fun to me. Like why would you do that on someone? Doesn't that belong in a toilet bowl?" I think I know what she means, and I nod my head in agreement. I don't believe that would be enjoyable. He eyes reconnect with mine, her hands returning to my face.

"But, but but if you really wanted to do that…if that would make you smile and shake with enjoyment, then I would happily let you pee and poop on me." She says, smiling. I fully believe her. The way she is staring at me, I have never had someone look at me like this. She was looking at me, like I was the only girl in the world. I don't know how to process this. This is too much for me to handle. In her eyes, after all which she has just confessed, I thing she sees me as her world.

On one hand, people would LOVE to have people look at them the way that this mysterious woman, Jade, is looking at me right now. I myself would love to have someone look at me like this. If she approached me on the street, asked to take me out for coffee or something, I believe I could fall for this woman, but under these circumstance, I'm not sure that's possible.

Now, on the other hand….

It's very dangerous.

I feel, that if I try to escape, if I tell her I don't want this with her, she might break down. She might devolve. She might try to hurt herself.

Or me.

"Umm, don't worry, I'm sure we won't need to pee or poop on each other. That's not something I'm into." She smiles again, and I hear a small sight of relief.

"So, um, Jadelyn, what was it that you saw that made you think we belong together?" I ask her.

"Well, I had a dream a few days ago. I didn't see your face specifically, but I saw like…a silhouette of someone. They looked about your height, about your body frame, and nice hair like you have." She says, bringing her face close to my hair. "Your hair smells nice. I like your hair." She then continues on with her explanation.

"The following night I had another dream. This time I saw a girl, but she was naked, and her skin was tan, like yours is." She leans up and kisses my shoulder. "I figured that the tan skin means that you take a lot of sun in, or you were born with that type of skin color. Like the Hispanic people. I know it's the latter, from your driver's license, but can I ask which area specifically? Like are you Cuban or Dominican or Portuguese. I mean, it's not like it matters, I would love you no matter what race you are." Her eyes then widen. "I'm not a racist, I swear! I promise you!"

I chuckle a bit, more because I'm still a bit uneasy. "Um, I'm Latina. Well half Latina."

"Really? What's the other half?"

"Irish."

Her eyes light up. "Oh my god. Another sigh we are meant to be. I'm Half Irish too." She pulls me to her and squeezes me, something I can't resist because my hands are still bound behind me. "What's the other half?" I asked while still locked in her 'loving' death grip.

"The other half is Italian."

"Oh, cool."

She releases me from the hold. "So, I-I uh, oh yea, the rest of the dream. So, naked tan girl, beautiful, re-really beautiful naked tan girl, and she had hair like yours, and I saw everything but her face. Everything was clear except her face, it was like I needed glasses to see, and I had my glasses on to see her beautiful body." She says as she runs her hands up my thighs, my abdomen, up to my neck. "But when it came to her face, it was like my glasses were gone and it was blurry and I couldn't see." She says, brushing my cheek with her thumb. "But now, now I can see. It's your face, it's your body, it's your soul that belongs with me. Don't you see, Victoria, you and I, me and you, we are destined to be together…..forever."

She was, _is_, so focused on us. She believes that I'm the one she's supposed to be with. How could a dream convince her of this? How could she even be certain it was me in this dream? There are millions of girls who look like me, who have my height and body type, my skin color, a great many of them live in LA. How could she believe a dream told her that I was the one for her?

"Jadelyn, you know, there are a lot of people who look like me. Maybe, you know, maybe you're mistaken. I might not be the one you are looking for." It was like a switch was flicked, like day became night, her demeanor changes so fast.

"Are, are, are you saying that you don't believe me? You think I'm lying, don't you?"

_Crap._

"No, no no, I don't think you're lying. I just think that maybe you think that….maybe I'm something that I'm not."

"Do…do you not want to be with me, Victoria? I know what that dream meant. I know what it signified. You are what I saw. I KNOW WHAT I SAW, AND I SAW YOU!" She yells at me. I fall back on the bed and try to move away from her in her rage. I'm worried now. Thankfully, she calms down.

"You know, I think that..maybe I put this on you way to fast. I think that you need some time alone, to think about things. Maybe to adjust to things. In my head, I'm already shopping for a ring, but you are just seeing me today. I need you to want this, need this like I do. So, I'll…I'll give you some time. Ok?" She says as she leans forward and kisses me. "I love you, and, and I believe that over time, you will love me too. You'll see." Jade says, before she launches off the bed, grabs the plate and glass and heads out the door.

"Wait, wait!" I yell out, but she keeps going, and before I can even wiggle off the bed, the door is shut again, and locked.

And I'm left alone.

Again.

* * *

Yesterday, after she left, she didn't return for a few hours, only knocking on the door to ask what I wanted for lunch, then a few hours later for dinner.

She continued to feed me, but didn't sit to talk with me again. Every time I tried to start conversation, she would avoid it.

It was extremely difficult to get my shorts down when I had to use the bathroom, even harder to wipe.

So again I fell asleep on this bed in that basement, still unable to move my arms.

Now, this morning, I'm lying on my side. Wondering what will happen next.

As I'm pondering this, I hear a knock at the door.

"A-are you awake?"

"Yes." I yell out.

"What would you like for breakfast, beautiful?" Even though she wouldn't conversate with me, she still kept up the terms of endearment. It makes me realize that she doesn't hate me, and not hating me means she probably won't try to kill me.

"Um, do you have and Cereal?"

"Yes, what kind?"

"Umm, Honey nut cheerios?"

"Ok, be right back….Honey." I hear her say, I can hear the smile in her voice while she said honey. It was cute.

_Oh, no wait. I didn't mean cute_.

I sit there for a few minutes waiting for her to return when I hear the door open. She comes in with cereal on a tray and a glass of orange juice. She's wearing a bathrobe, and her hair is wet, so I'm guessing she just got out the shower. As she lays the tray before me and goes to feed me, I ask her…..

"Jadelyn, do you think that you could untie my hands? It's been three days, and it's really uncomfortable. My arms are soar, my wrists hurt."

I can see the debate in her head through her eyes. I already spoke of my confusion about this 'relationship', she wasn't sure that freeing my arms would be a good idea. "I'm n-not sure if I shou-" I Slyly rub my knee against hers.

"Please, Jadelyn, please." Her eyes lock with mine and then look down at our connecting skin. "I would like to do things on my own again. Not that I don't like you feeding me, it's really sweet, but I would like to shower, and be able to move and go to the bathroom without breaking my neck." I said with a chuckle, hoping to get her to laugh, and I'm glad when she does. Though that laugh soon turns to panic.

"Umm, y-you're right. I should have done this when I took your blindfold off! I'm so sorry, my love." She says as she runs out of the room and up the stairs. She returns a few moments later with a knife. I stiffen up a bit when she gets closer with that weapon, but she doesn't notice. She goes behind me and cuts the ropes, and I finally can move them again, feels like it's been so long…

I would have cut the ropes sooner with my Swiss knife, but then she might have wondered how I cut them, and then things could have gone south, real fast. So I waited.

She puts the knife down and sits next to me, taking my hands in hers and kissing my wrist where the ropes were. "I'm sorry. I don't want you in pain, I don't want to hurt you. I want you to like me, to love me, and this didn't help at all." She suddenly starts smacking herself in the head. "I'm so stupid sometimes. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stup-" I grab her hands to stop her.

"No, Jadelyn, stop hitting yourself. You're not stupid, Ok? You're not!"

"Yes I am! I left you like that for so long, you need your arms for a lot of stuff. You couldn't use them because of me."

She was crying. Crying because she felt shame for leaving me partially handicapped. She was taking it out on herself. I didn't want her doing that.

"I'm sorry, p-please enjoy your cereal. I'll be back to give you lunch." She said as she escaped my grip and ran to the door. Also forgetting the knife she brought down here, but…but I wasn't going to remind her.

"Jadelyn, please promise me something?" I say before she closes the door. She doesn't acknowledge me, but I can tell she was listening to me.

"Please promise me you won't try to hurt yourself up there. Don't try to harm yourself in any way, ok?" I ask her. I was very concerned for her well-being, but there was another reason didn't want her hurting herself.

"I-I promise, Victoria. For you."

As she closed the door, I realize that the other reason I didn't want her hurting herself, and I guess a bit selfish on my part, was because, if she did, if she did worse and maybe killed herself…

Then I would be stuck down here forever

Left to die alone…

* * *

She did come back to give me my lunch, and again a few hours later for dinner. This time she decided not to even enter the room, she would just extend her hand inside to give me the food. She does the same to collect the dishes when I am done.

After dinner she brings down some clothes that she has. The weird thing is that they were my size. I'm guessing the day she took me, she must have checked my clothes to see what size to buy. I find that to be both helpful and disturbing. Did she already have these clothes? Did she buy them after we met? Has she been keeping an eye on me even before my trek to the spring?

I'm actually kinda afraid to have the answer to that question…

Before 11:00 P.M., Jade returns to my room, this time she decides to enter, I notice two different things. One, she's wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, and she refuses to look in my direction so I can't see her face, and two, she carrying lots of things.

"Ummm, I uh, I brought some things down here to keep you occupied so you won't be bored. I had you uncomfortable for a lot longer than you sh-should have been, I won't have you die of boredom. That type of think can make you crazy, I saw it on a ….prison show. They left people alone in small space alone with nothing to do, they had no sense of time, barely any room to move, and they were driven mad." She looks in my direction, but not directly at me. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if I made you like them. If I made you….insane."

She says this, and then she leaves the room, no goodbye, nothing.

* * *

_Day Six_

Today, I find myself reading one of the many books she gave me. Yesterday, she gave me all the books in the 'Hunger Games' series, and I'm finding myself enthralled in the first book. It's pretty good.

This morning I had waffles and sausage for breakfast. They were very good. She stopped by to ask, again, from the other side of the door, what I wanted for lunch, and I ask for a grilled cheese. Like everything else she feeds me, it's delicious.

* * *

_Day Ten_

I find myself enjoying this video game. I was never big on them, I mean, my sister bought a Wii and occasionally I would play Tennis with her, but I never sat down and got actually _in _to one. One of the games she left me is called 'Grand Theft Auto V' and I find myself really enjoying it. I mean, I heard about it before, like on the news and how people think it's so violent, and so far, it kind of is. I have shot many people, robed a few stores, and shamefully had relations with a 'lady of the night', but it's really fun. Like a living, breathing world.

Apparently I have 3 different lives, in one of them I have a puppy named Chop and I'm part of some sort of street gang, In another I am a redneck with a meth business, and in the other I'm rich, but I think my wife is cheating on me with the yoga instructor guy. This is so cool. Andre's always trying to get me to play these games when I'm over to his house, maybe next time I'll actu-

_Andre_.

My best friend.

God I miss him so much.

I miss my all of my family, a lot.

Even with the problems, I still miss them.

Suddenly, I drop the controller and feel the tears take over me. I slide to the floor, my back against the bed.

Finally, I begin to cry. After over a week of being here, I cry. I may never see any of them again, that possibility keeps running through my head. I cry even harder.

My watery eyes fall on the TV.

As unreal as this Game is, as reliant on the programing of other people it is, these three character are freer than I am…..

* * *

_Day Fifteen_

Another day I mark off on the calendar. It's been officially more than two weeks since I have been taken. Another day I am stuck down here.

After my shower this morning, Jade helps me while I put on the bottoms of whatever I decide to wear, like she always does. She's a gentlewoman who looks in the opposite direction while I dress. She has to help because she has to unchain my leg so I can do so. She remembers to reapply that chain, always. Still afraid to let me go. She doesn't say much, still.

She doesn't stay long, still.

She still comes in with a hoodie on, I don't understand why. It's like she is ashamed of me seeing her. She still says nice things to me though, which I can't help myself liking.

If things keeps going away, I won't ever get a handle on how she feels about me, or what her plans are for me. If I'll ever be able see the sun again. I need her to know, or think, that I am fine with her belief that we belong together.

I don't like deception, I don't like to lie to people, and I only lie as to not hurt people's feelings.

The more I think about it, lying to her, letting her believe that I feel for her what she feels for me would make her feel better, at least now.

It could blow up in my face down the road, but if I don't try something, if I don't try to alter things, this might be my schedule for months.

I wait until she comes to the door to ask me what I would like for lunch. This time I decide on a desert, "Do you have any Chocolate ice-cream?" I ask her.

"Y-yes I do. I'll be right back, Tori."

Another thing over the past few days I have noticed is her new nickname for me.

'Tori'

It's not one I am used to. Most of my family and friends calls me Victoria, or if they're looking for nicknames, it's 'Vic' or 'Vicky'. Or, if you're Andre and you wanna be funny while I'm playing with your dog, you'll call me 'Michael Vic'.

This one was new to me completely. No one has ever called me Tori, and I have to say, I didn't mind it.

Actually, I liked it when she called me that. The name felt right.

She returns a few minutes later, and I see the door open. She comes in with, not the normal ice-cream I was expecting, but an ice cream sundae with a cherry on top. It looked amazing.

She's still dressed in that damn hoodie, It goes all the way down to her thighs so I'm not sure if she's even wearing any bottoms. She lays the tray on the bed. "J-just let me know when you're finished." She goes to leave but I don't use words this time to conversate and get her to stay, I grab her wrist.

"Jadey."

This is the first time that name has left my lips. I was trying to think of a good nickname to call her. I really like the name Jadelyn, it's unique. I also like Jade, but it's something I'm guessing people already call her.

Well, if she knows other people.

I wanted something I could call her sometimes that was just special between her and me. If I wanted to get her to trust me, and her to think…believe that I like her too, special names play a key role.

She looks in my direction, hell, she looks me right in my eyes this time. I stand and take her hood off. It's the first time I have seen her face fully in over 10 days. I go to unzip the hoodie, she looks at me but doesn't stop me. I see that underneath it, she's only wearing a shirt, its long, about the length of the hoodie, and black. The shirt hung off of one shoulder, so I could see her bra strap. I toss her hoodie to the floor.

Before all of this, I dated a girl. Once. So I guess I consider myself bisexual.

We really liked each other, and she was sweet, and pretty. Her name was Elizabeth. We didn't go all the way, not without trying, but I did a few things with her. Before her parents caught us, or rather caught her about to go down on me.

The funny thing, and by funny I mean sad, thing about it was that they weren't against their daughter falling in love with a woman. They were against their daughter falling in love with a woman who was….different than them.

As in not white.

For the rest of the time I spent at Sherwood, before I changed schools, she didn't speak to me because her parents forbid her, and threaten to take away all the things she loved if she kept seeing me.

Guess she didn't like me that much.

Despite everything that has gone on in the past two weeks, I can't deny that this woman, the same woman who removed me from society, from my friends, from my family, from my life, is undoubtedly the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life. I mean, if Jade and Jennifer Lawrence both approached me one day, before this all happened of course, and both offered to be my girlfriend, I'd have to say id pick Jadelyn.

It would hurt like hell not to date Katniss Everdeen, especially after reading these books, but I'd have to say Jade. If she showed me this kind of affection on a more controlled level, how could I not fall for this girl.

So, as she stand here before me, in her shirt, bra, panties I think, and socks, and her beautiful perfect skin, her amazing smile, I find myself aroused, and I find myself ashamed for being aroused.

And ashamed for the tactics I'm about to play.

"Jadey, you mind staying with me? Maybe help me eat this?" I say gesturing to the sundae. She looks surprised at my question. "Really? You w-want me to stay?"

"Yes, I do, gorgeous." I say, smiling at her.

It's an empty smile.

She sits now near me, before she looks like she remembers something. "Oh, I-I uh, I should probably go get another spoon." Before she gets up, I grab her hand. "That's not necessary." I say as I scoop some ice-cream and go to feed her. She looks shocked yet again, I nod my head and she opens her mouth. Her eyes close in enjoyment as I pull the spoon from her mouth. "Mmm, yummy."

I go to get some for myself but she stops me. "D-do you mind if I feed you again? I really enjoyed that."

"Sure, go ahead." She takes the spoon from me and feeds me again, like she did back when I couldn't. When my arms were constricted. Something changes in her while we continue to do this, her actions become a bit….sultry. I think that's the word.

She stares me in the eyes when she feeds me, her eyes become Smokey and places the spoon right in her mouth right after feeding me, slowly removing it and licking it. "Your turn." She innocently says, handing me the spoon.

Another layer of Jadelyn is revealed.

Seductress.

After we finish, I decide to tell her something.

Something I know is a lie, but I think I have to do in order to get her to start trusting me.

It may very well help me leave this place.

"Jadelyn, ummm. I need to tell you something. Last night, I had this dream." Her eyes get big for a moment, but she restrains herself like she doesn't want to get too excited.

"W-what kind of dream did you have, beautiful?"

"Well, I was in a field, and there was this woman in a black dress. I couldn't see her face because I was far away, and she had similar skin tone like yours." Her eyes take on a suspicious look.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I get closer and I see her cutting flowers with scissors and-" She grabs me by my shoulders before I can finish.

"Scissors?! I LOVE SCISSORS. I LOVE THEM A LOT!" She happily yells at me, it's the happiest I have seen her since that night she confessed why she thought we belonged together.

Before I shot that down.

Now I'm trying to raise her up again, but with false hope.

"Really now?" I ask, I had no idea she loved scissors. I'm not even sure why I said scissors. It just came out.

"Yes really!"

I grab her face in my own hands. "Jadey, I think….I think that I believe you. I think we do belong together." I say, hoping my voice is filled with sincerity, and I think it reaches her because her eyes begin to water.

"I have been waiting, and waiting, and waiting to hear you say that to me. I told myself, that if I was patient, you would see it too! You have, you finally have!" She says before she launches at me, on top of me and begins kissing me. I hear the bowl hit the floor, but neither of us care.

I kiss back, I kiss her back with a passion that her body has ignited in me. I feel her hands roam my body, her lips linking with my lips, I feel her tongue roam my mouth, and I do the same to her. My hands reach her butt, my tongue dances with hers. My breast rub up against her fuller ones.

My body is enjoying this even though it shouldn't. She pulls her lips from mine, and I notice how mine follow hers for a second, not wanting them to part.

"Victoria, please tell me that I'm not dreaming. Please tell me you're not lying." She says to me with heated anticipation of my answer. She seems so fragile here. I should feel no guilt for trying to trick someone who, technically has me as a hostage….but I do.

"No, Jadelyn. I mean it with everything that I am. I love you."

"I want…I mean, can we..I mean, not it you don't want to-." I knew what she was trying to say, and my ploy aside, I wanted it too. I push my fingers to her lips to get her to stop rambling. "I want to make love with you too, Jade." I say before grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head.

She's breathing hard and her chest bounces with each breath. As she comes back down to relock our lips, I try not to lose sight of why I am doing this.

Why I'm here in this place…

Why I haven't seen anyone else in over two weeks….

Why this chain is around my leg…

Why I have that knife she left here days ago, hidden under the dresser….

And hoping I don't have to use it on her.

Or myself…..

* * *

_**One more to go.**_

_**I shall try to get this out in the two day time frame I (Stupidly) set for myself.**_

_**If not, it should be the very next day.**_

_**Love It, Hate It, Lemme Know**_


End file.
